Nada más
by Kyurengo
Summary: Realmente puede existir una relación en la que no haya sentimientos de por medio? Shonen-ai, Yullen. Rated T no creo que necesite más, aunque siempre se puede cambiar


Veamos, puede que me haya quedado un poco largo para ser un oneshot, pero es que me niego a tener que dividirlo en capítulos como en mi otra historia!!! (Kyuxan se enfada consigo misma al sentirse incapaz de controalr sus (supuestamente) propioas historias) TT.TT

Weno, esta es la primera historia de shonen-ai que hago (y como no, tenía que ser KandaxAllen, ju, ju) Espero que os guste

Comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidos.

**D.gray-man no me pertenece** (realmente es necesario tener que recordarlo continuamente...es deprimente TT.TT )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto por las nubes. Aún no había llegado la época de lluvia pero, aún así, la luz del día se empezaba a teñir de gris, y hasta en los huesos se empezaba a sentir el frío.

El joven de pelo blanco lanzaba una lánguida mirada hacia ese paisaje gris que adornaba su ventana. No le gustaba. Parecía que el cielo estuviera a punto de romper a llorar. Justo y como él se sentía. Notaba como las lágrimas amenazaban con surgir de sus ojos en cualquier momento. Últimamente, cada vez se sentía así más a menudo, preocupando a sus amigos, y sintiéndose aún peor por ello.

Allen sabía perfectamente cual era la causa de su (deprimente) estado de ánimo. No hacía mucho había empezado a jugar a un juego muy peligroso. Excitante, sí, pero tremendamente angustiante.

Era un juego de aparentar. Aparentar que todo era normal, que nada había cambiado. Aparentar que, los pasionales encuentros que compartía con su compañero, no existían nada más que en las fantasías más oscuras de su mente. Aparentar que sólo había atracción física, que los sentimientos no eran necesarios.

Allen aún no entendía como era posible que hubiese perdido este juego. Él era el amo del engaño. Era capaz de engañar a todo el mundo (gracias a eso se había convertido en todo un monstruo a la hora de jugar a las cartas). Pero estaba visto que era incapaz de engañarse a sí mismo.

En su memoria aún se mantenía fresco el recuerdo de la noche en la que había empezado todo. Kanda y él habían vuelto de una misión tremendamente larga. No es que fuera una de las difíciles (sólo tuvieron que recuperar una Inocencia), pero, de algún modo, se había convertido en un trabajo tremendamente tedioso, agotando a los dos exorcistas. Fue entonces cuando, al dirigirse a su cuarto, Kanda lo acorraló, utilizando la puerta de este y su propio cuerpo para obstaculizar la posible escapada del menor.

-K-Kanda!? P-pero que…- Allen notó como su cara enrojecía por momentos. Sentía por todo su cuerpo el calor que irradiaba el del mayor. La cara de Kanda apenas estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la suya. – Q-que se supones que estas ha… - Las quejas de Allen quedaron rápidamente apagadas.

Los labios de Kanda impedían que el menor pudiera seguir hablando. Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Kanda le estaba besando!? De pronto, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir la presión y el calor de la boca del mayor en la suya propia.

Kanda se apartó por fin, dándole la oportunidad a Allen de respirar. La confusa mirada del menor se cruzó con un gesto poco habitual del japonés. Kanda estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa amable. Lo que parecía esconderse tras esa maliciosa sonrisa hizo que Allen sintiera como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Eso era… lujuria? Allen no salía de su asombro, y aún le sorprendió más las palabras del japonés

-Que te parece si empezamos un juego?

Allen no recibió más explicaciones por parte de Kanda. Tuvo que conformarse con esa frase para aclarar (lo más que pudo) sus ideas.

Y así, su juego empezó.

Aún ahora, Allen era incapaz de explicarse a sí mismo lo maleable que había sido en todo esto. Sin duda alguna se había dejado llevar por Kanda y sus deseos. El rubor de las mejillas del menor se intensificó. No sólo eran los deseos de Kanda. Cada día que pasaba, después de cada encuentro que compartían, se había empezado a dar cuenta de que cada vez buscaba más al japonés con su mirada. Contaba las horas, los minutos, los segundo para que llegara la noche. Anhelaba sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado.

Había perdido el juego.

Allen bajó su cabeza y la apoyó contra la ventana. Desde que se había percatado de su derrota, sus ánimos estaban por el suelo. Porque por muy fuertes que fueran sus sentimientos, sabía que Kanda jamás se los devolvería.

Lo suyo era sexo, y nada más.

----------------------------

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Casi lo había olvidado. Era la hora. Se dio la vuelta para recibir al que había entrado en su habitación.

La larga figura de Yuu Kanda servía de obstáculo a la luz que entraba de fuera. Kanda se fijó en la extraña expresión que tenía el menor, pero no le dio importancia. No estaba allí para hacer de niñera. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Buenas noches, Kan…- No le dio tiempo a acabar. Sus bocas se habían unido de nuevo, entrelazando sus lenguas. El japonés se había acercado a él con tanta rapidez, que apenas le había dejado moverse unos centímetros del lugar donde lo había recibido a su llegada.

La ferocidad con la que Kanda le besaba no dejaba de sorprender al menor. Era increíble como el mayor cambiaba de actitud según la situación. A la hora de hablar, de relacionarse y comunicarse con los demás, era la persona más fría y (aparentemente) calmada y calculadora del mundo. Sin embargo, durante sus encuentros nocturnos, Allen había descubierto que en realidad era una persona muy pasional. Se dejaba llevar por sus deseos, rompía con todas sus inhibiciones. Y eso era algo que ni siquiera dejaría entrever jamás ante los demás.

Pero Allen sí lo sabía. Conocía tanto al Kanda de día como al Kanda de noche, lo cual había sido su perdición.

Según avanzaban en su juego carnal, la ropa les iba sobrando. Cuando por fin se habían desprendido de sus camisas, Kanda empujó a Allen hasta su cama, obligándole a tumbarse sobre ella. Comenzó a besar con pasión el cuello de Allen, provocando que el menor dejara escapar pequeños gemidos de placer. Envalentonado por los sonidos que era capaz de extraerle al joven, el mayor se apresuró a entonces devorar su torso, después su cintura, su abdomen…

Al llegar a este último, notó como Allen temblaba de una manera poco común. En realidad, desde el principio, Allen siempre había temblado al notar el roce de ambos cuerpos (seguramente debido a su inexperiencia) Pero esta vez era diferente, su instinto le decía a Kanda que al pequeño le sucedía algo. Y Kanda siempre se fiaba de su instinto.

El japonés paró por un momento y miró directamente a la cara del menor, algo que normalmente no hacía, intentando discernir el origen del problema. Allen le devolvió la mirada. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada, y el color de sus mejillas se había vuelto más notorio si cabía.

-Q-que pasa, Kanda?

-Nada.- Al comprobar que no pasaba nada, Kanda se puso de nuevo a la tarea que se traía entre manos.

Sus cuerpos, ya desnudos, se movían rítmicamente, acompañados de diversos sonidos y gemidos que denotaban placer. Después de haber repetido la misma rutina en tantas ocasiones, ambos cuerpos se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro, adoptando por sí solos posiciones que les hacían su encuentro más confortable.

Según la noche pasaba, el acto carnal se volvía más y más violento, llevando a sus cuerpos al límite de lo que podían dar. Devorándose mutuamente hasta llegar al clímax. Muchas veces repetían el mismo ritual hasta quedar extenuados. Y luego, todo terminaría de pronto, como si nada hubiese pasado entre aquellas paredes.

Esta noche no iba a ser diferente.

Después de haber finalizado, Kanda se empezó a vestir con un único objetivo en mente. Irse de ese cuarto. Allen le miraba mientras se vestía en silencio. Nuevamente habría que aparentar que allí no había ocurrido nada. Que la intimidad que Kanda y él compartían no era más que una mentira. Nada más que una fantasía.

Eso le desbordó. Comenzó a temblar y no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima recorriera su cara. Y que después le sigueran otras.

Kanda se volvió y se sorprendió al ver que el menor estaba llorando. Algo dentro de él le provocaba una sensación nada agradable al contemplar como las lágrimas del pequeño mojaban su cara.

- Que te pasa? No te he hecho daño, no? – Kanda no se preocupó en controlar el tono de su voz, que parecía duro y desinteresado como siempre. Al ver que el joven le lanzaba una mirada que decía claramente que no le comprendía, Kanda le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se mirara en un espejo.

Allen se sorprendió al ver que estaba llorando. Rápidamente intentó secarse las lágrimas con las manos.

-No, no es eso- Mierda! Y eso que había estado luchando para no llorar. Por que precisamente ahora? Por que delante de él? Si esto seguía así él lo sabría. Sabría que había perdido el juego.

El japonés no se conformó con esa respuesta. Si había algo que odiara, eran las mentiras y los secretos. Y por alguna razón que no comprendía, aún le disgustaba más que fuera el enano el que se los ocultara.

- Que pasa?- Esta vez no era una pregunta, era una orden. Allen también lo notó y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante la imponente voz de Kanda.

Tímidamente, levantó su cabeza, alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Kanda. Indudablemente, este le estaba lanzando tal mirada inquisidora que estaba claro que no se iba a ir de allí sin una respuesta satisfactoria.

- No, no es nada, de verdad…- Allen estaba rogándole al cielo que Kanda se comportara tan desinteresadamente con él como siempre, que se cansara y diera el asunto por cerrado, que se fuera de su habitación, que se alejara de él, como siempre.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Allen lo quería a él. Deseaba no solo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón, su alma. Por primera vez en su vida quería ser egoísta. Quería que el mayor fuese totalmente suyo, y sólo para él. Pero parecía un deseo tan imposible que era tremendamente doloroso. Un dolor que le desgarraba por dentro y que se intensificaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

No soportaba estar cerca de Kanda, pero aún era peor cuando estaban separados.

Al ver que el menor no proseguía en su discurso, Kanda dejó escapar un sonido que denotaba impaciencia. Por que demonios tenía que esperar a que el mocoso se decidiera? Si tenía algo que decir sería mejor que lo dijera cuanto antes!

La incomodidad del silencio que ahora compartían empezaba a ahogarle. Necesitaba o golpearle al mocoso para que reaccionara de una vez, o largarse de allí.

Optó por la segunda opción.

Allen notó como el japonés se disponía a marcharse. Quiso detenerle, pero la voz no salía de su garganta. El miedo a lo que podría provocar su confesión le paralizaba. Por que tenia que ser tan débil? Incluso en una situación como esta, era incapaz de seguir adelante. Estaba harto. Harto de ser débil, de huir… Si no era capaz de hablarle con sinceridad a la persona que amaba, entonces es que realmente vivía una vida llena de mentiras.

-E-espera Kanda! – Su cuerpo temblaba, al igual que su voz.

El japonés se paró, y se dio la vuelta para mirar cara a cara al menor. Estaba temblando, y podía jurar que en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo, pero, de algún modo u otro, su semblante parecía firme. Así que por fin se había decidido a contarle lo que le ocurría, eh? Pues era todo oídos.

Al ver que Kanda esperaba a que continuara, Allen no tuvo más remedio que continuar.

- Kanda… tú… tú y yo…- Allen se mordió el labio. No era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Suéltalo de una vez- apremió el otro.

Allen desvió su mirada y respiró hondo. Al igual que en las cartas, había llegado el momento de jugárselo todo. Nuevamente, dirigió su mirada hacia Kanda.

- Lo nuestro es… sólo sexo? De verdad, no...no hay más?

Ahora le tocó el turno a Kanda de sorprenderse. Era sólo eso? Tanta intriga y dudas para hacerle esa estúpida pregunta? Pero a que demonios venía esa tontería? A cada momento que Kanda procesaba la pregunta de Allen y el posible significado de esta, se confundía más y más. Y qué más podía haber?

Si precisamente Kanda había elegido a Allen para ser su compañero de este juego era porque él también parecía alejarse de todo y de todos, al igual que él. Desde que había llegado a la Orden le había estado observando, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un solo momento. Siempre rodeado de gente, pero sin dejar que nadie se acercara a él. Era un solitario, al igual que él mismo. Eran iguales.

- Realmente, no hay nada más?

El joven volvió a preguntar, sacando a Kanda de su ensimismamiento. Esta vez, la voz que oyó estaba quebrada. Se fijó en que la cara de Allen estaba contraída, suplicándole con ojos llorosos una respuesta.

Kanda no podía soportar esa imagen. Le desagradaba. Pero, por que? Por que le afectaba tanto el dolor del mocoso? Por que parecía que se le iba a partir el corazón al ver esos ojos llorosos? Por que sentía tanta urgencia de consolar al menor?

Entonces comprendió. Comprendió el significado de las palabras de Allen, y el por qué de su extraño comportamiento últimamente. También comprendió el por qué de su propio dolor.

-Moyashi- el tono de su voz se había atenuado tanto que no parecía el suyo propio. Comenzó acercarse a Allen. Este parecía alarmado por el cambio. Se movía nervioso.

- Ol-olvida lo que he dicho… Es una tontería…- ahora Allen era completamente incapaz de mirar directamente a Kanda. Temía tanto el rechazo del mayor que hasta cerró los ojos, esperando que todo acabara pronto.

Kanda arqueó una ceja. Que lo olvidará? Ahora que se había dado cuenta de todo, eso se había vuelto del todo imposible. No le quedaba otro remedio que aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. Pero, cómo empezar? Cómo expresar con palabras lo que quería decir?

Ahora comprendía lo difícil que le había resultado al mocoso.

Decidió dejarse llevar, como siempre hacía cuando compartía cama con Allen (y algo que sólo le había visto hacer este).

Allen notó como unas manos rodeaban su cara, obligándole a girarla en dirección a la de Kanda. Aunque había decidido no abrir los ojos, no le quedó otra opción al notar como una textura cálida y suave recorría su mejilla. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no era otra cosa que la lengua de Kanda, quien había empezado a chuparle el rastro de lágrimas que inundaba su cara.

- Kanda, pero q…- Nuevamente fue silenciado por la boca del mayor. Pero al contrario que otras veces, este beso no era tan violento y forzado. Al contrario, era un beso… dulce?

Kanda gentilmente acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, dejando que el menor sintiera todos y cada uno de los roces que se producían entre ellos. Allen no salía de su asombro ante tal cambio de comportamiento.

Y al fin comprendió. Allen sonrió para sus adentros y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kanda, fusionándose en un beso cada vez más apasionado

Como siempre, Kanda había dejado que sus actos hablaran por él.


End file.
